Amor bañado en sangre
by Teffy25
Summary: Isabella Swan es la mejor detective de Seattle, y un día en un caso se encuentra con Edward Cullen otro gran detective, ellos juntos resolverán un caso, y no solo eso también descubrirán a BlackBells.


Capitulo 1:

Era Lunes a eso de las 6:45 a.m, primer día de semana y como era habitual todos en el departamento llegaban cansados, unos que otros con ojeras que ni el maguillaje podía ocultar. La semana pasada había tenido un caso bastante largo, pero como siempre lo había podido solucionar, me había tomado mas de lo habitual pero era un caso complicado, terminando de ordenar mis archivos Angela se acerca con una carpeta color negro, le sonreí desaganada, todos los días era lo mismo, no acababa de terminar un caso cuando otro ya estaba sobre mi mesa, leí el titulo "El asecino de París" un nombre curioso ya que estabamos en Seattle, abrí la carpeta y entonces lo comprendí todo. En ella se encontraba la foto de la mayor de la familia París, Leighton, una bella chica con ojos color verdes, cabello broncineo, un cuerpo escultural y una sonrisa deleitante, toda una modelo, era una lastima que una belleza natural como esa se perdiera, leí el contenido y en un instante sue que ese sería uno de los casos mas difíciles que haría, no solo por el echo de que la victima era de una de las familias mas ricas y famosas de la ciudad, si no que también el asecino era muy minusioso con lo que hacía.

Tome mi chaqueta y mi cartera, salí del departamento de criminalistica para ir a la escena del crimen,, al llegar a mi hermoso Audi color negro me posisione en el asiento del piloto y me puse en marcha, llegue en un corto lapso de tiempo ya que la mansión París estaba cerca de donde me encontraba. Al llegar allí no tuve que mostrar mi identificación, de echo pocas veces lo hacía, era la detective mas conocida a nivel mundial, con un historial de mas de 300 casos resueltos, al entrar ya tenía mis guantes de latex, camine hacía un oficial que estaba hablando con un chico, no era de aquí y lo sabía ya que conocía casi cada persona de la ciudad, él tenía un cabello alborotado color bronce, unos ojos verdes perfectos, de esos que esperas encontrar en una valiosa esmeralda, un cuerpo ejercitado y una sonrisa deslumbrante, estaba impactada con la belleza de aguel hombre, pero no podía quedarme así, había un homicidio sin resolver a mi al rededor.

-¿Donde esta?- Dije con voz clara y firme cuando estuve al lado del oficial, este volteo algo enojado, pero al verme me miro apenado y me respondió entre tartamudeos.

-E... en el ba... ño del... primer piso, señorita... Swan- Asentí y camine donde me había indicado antes de terminar de hablar, voltee mi mirada y solo pude dar un pesado suspiro y sentir lastima por la familia de la chica.

Allí con un brazo reposando en el borde de la bañera, la cebeza de para atrás con su espalda arqueada, los pies en direcciones opuestas, se le veían algunos huesos de sus tobillos, la rotula de su rodilla izquierda estaba totalmente volteada, tenía varias puñaladas en su estomago, cuatro de ellas se conectaban entre si y se le podían observar como algunos intestinos se habían escurrido de allí junto con la sangre, me acerque aun mas a ella y note que su cuello había sido cortado casi hasta el ultimo ligamento, y no con una navaja o un hacha, si no con un chuchillo de pan, tenía dos navajas en las cuencas de sus ojos y estaba vestida como una de esas muñecas de porcelana, solo que de colores oscuros, trate de econtrar algún indicio de ADN o del arma homicida, pero no daba con nada, parecía como si un profecional hubiera echo esta atrocidad, me reincorpore y escuche una voz tras de mi, era una voz rofunda pero a la vez suave como el terciopelo, con un claro acento ingles, voltee con lentitud para encontrarme con el chico que estaba hablando con el oficial hace un rato.

-Una horrible escena, ¿no?- Asentí y suspire volviendo mi mirada a la chica, por alguna razón la cara de esta era pasiva, como si no se hubiera inmutado ni un solo segundo.

-Lo es, es una de las peores cosas que he visto en mi trabajo... pero hay muchas cosas que aun no me cuadran- Al decir esto voltee la mirada hacía él, solo sonrió, comprendió que yo le estaba pidiendo su nombre y el porque estaba aquí.

-Lamento mi indecencía, mi nombre es Edward Masen, detective privado de la zona este de Inglaterra- Ahora lo entendía, con que detective privado, los París lo habían contratado para aclarar el caso de su hija, aún tenían resentimiento por lo de hace algunos años, bufe y salí del baño, fui por mi maletín y comencé con mi rutina.

Buscar muestras de ADN, tal vez un pequeño trozo de tela que había utilizado o tal vez una muestra infraroja... ¡NADA!, era increible, no encontre nada, solo estaba la victima y su sangre, nada fuera de lo común, hasta todas las cosas del baño estaban intactas, este caso en verdad me estaba inquietando, era un profesional al que nos enfrentabamos. Mis pensamientos iban y venián mientras miraba como levantaban el cuerpo de la chica de 18 años de edad, el mismo oficial con el que me encontre en la mañana, me guió por el jardín hasta dar con unas huellas de zapatos, sonreí, ¡Por fin alguna pista!, mire la huella cuidadosamente, unas botas talla 42 de hombre, la marca no era orginal, así que no podriamos encontrar en donde habían sido comprados, pero lo que sabíamos era que no buscabamos a cualquier persona, si no a un hombre, uno alto como para usar talla 42.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia, ya que no había necesitado de ningún aparato para obtener ese resultado, ya yo sabía de antemano cual era la huella de ese número de calzado, Charlie, mi padre, era esa talla, mi sonriza se volvió dulce al recordar a mi torpe y serio padre, gracias a él yo ahora no solo era detective criminalistica y forence en Seatlle, si no era, Isabella Marie Swan, la mejor detective de America.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIWES!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Les gusto? Diganme que si!


End file.
